A Gray Bird
by W1ll3r
Summary: I went through a portal with my friend and sister. Now we where at the world of Remnent why do I know everything why? RWBY is own by RoosterTeeth that include any songs that is mentioned and other songs well be mention to their appropriate owner. Drama for there will be many emotions happy sad love ect. Adventure for well it's a RWBYvirse.
1. How we got here

Max POV

I was listening to 'I Burn' from RWBY with my earbuds when "Hey Max get down from the tree!" my older sister called.

"..." I replied nothing

"Ether get down or no food."

"Fine kil."

"Don't call me that, it's Killy!" my sister Killy replied then I said "Then don't be a kill joy then."

Killy got angry so I ran inside the house before she can kill me. I sat down in my chair and started to eat when I checked the clock it was 8:37. The bus will be here soon I sat up and ran into my room. I changed into my gray jeans, gray short sleeved shirt, gray hoodie, black shocks and gray shoes. They all have some kind of black pattern on it. And I grabbed my pin, a black circle pin with a gray feather and a line on the right and left, and I put it on my hoodie. After that I ran outside and waited for the but then realize that it was a Saturday which was good because I left my bag inside. So I did something that felt like a it took less than a minute I ran inside, grabbed my bag, dogged my sister, and left the house saying "SeeyaI'mgoingcamping!". My favorite spot was a cave it was far away enough to be away from people and close enough to still have cell serves. When I got to the cave my got a text it was from Stella saying 'You want some pizza?'.

'Sorry but I'm camping right now.' I replied with a text.

'Can I bring you the pizza there?'

'Fine do what you want.'

'OK!'

It was a few minutes when she got here she was wearing a green shirt with a small pink vest, green jeans, pink socks, and green shoes. With all the green having a some kind of pink pattern on it. On the pink vest she has a green circle with a pink diamond with lighting. I always thought it was a cool pin. Stella has blonde hair with green and pink in it. She has green eyes but she has a pink heart under the left eye. She was wearing that pink dog collar with the green gem on the front.

"Why are you wearing the collar?" I asked.

"W-well I like it a-and it would be a waste t-to not use it." Stella said nervesly.

"Ok."

"Um h-heres the pizza Max."

"Thanks you can eat some if you want."

"O-ok."

After we ate the pizza we stared to walk back and talked a bit.

"So how the show umm RWBY?" Stella asked.

"Oh just finished volume two yesterday." I replied.

"Oh that's coo ... uhh what's that?"

I looked to where she was pointing to. It was some kind of portal or something and I felt like walking through it. So I started walking to it and Stella for some reason starting to follow me.

"MAX!" my sister Killy screamed angrily "What is that thing Max you better not do what I think your gonna do!"

"eh why not, LEEERRROOYY JEEENNKKKIIINNNSSS!" I yelled running toward the portal.

"Max wait!" Stella said running after me.

"Damit Max!" Killy yelled.

Then I looked back and realized that she was wearing a red shirt, red jeans, white socks, red shoes, and her white bandana. All the red has some kind of white pattern on it. On the bandana she has a red with a white flare pattern pin on it. But my mind got interrupted when I got through the portal I blacked out.

When I woke up there was a store window. Then I saw my reflection, I forgotten that I have black hair and silver eyes. Sometimes I forget what I looked liked. When I looked around saw Stella and Killy next to me. After that they woke up Stella realized that she has dog ears, she had a silent freak out.

"Don't worry about the ears." I said then Stella looked at me.

"Look kinda cute." then she blushed and looked away.

"Hey no time for that!" my sister Killy said angrily "We need to know where we are."

"I know." I replied.

"Realy where?" my sis said.

"Easy RWBY."

"?"

"What?"

"Realy." Killy said and deadpanded at the same time.

"Yes." I replied.

"Ok why?"

"First dog ears, second dust shop, and three the main charter Ruby fighting in front of it."

Then all three looked over and saw the girl called Ruby fighting cliche minions but I saw a minion stand up behind her. So I ran tword the and punched him back to the ground that's when Ruby turned around and saw me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello." Ruby said.

"PAY ATTENTION!" Killy yelled while punching out a minion.

"P-please do." Stella said while spin kicking a minion.

After the fight that Roman guy disappeared, but i knew where he is so I turned and saw him climbing a ladder.

"Mind if I go after him." ruby said.

I didn't wait so I ran to Roman. I cought up so did Ruby, Killy, and Stella. I knew what was going to happen so I blocked everything untill showed up then at that point I stopped paying attention. I started paying attention again when Ruby said "Are you a huntress, can I have your autogragh?"

3rd person POV

"And that's how we got here." Max explaining to . thinks before saying something, then he says something "How would you like to enter my school."

"Yes we would love to." Max replies, then Stella and Killy were about to say something when Max says "We do need a place to sleep, eat, and learn more about Renment." then the two girls stop and agree in defeat.

"I see you are smart." said.

"Clever not smart ." Max replies.

"Please call me.."

"Professor Ozpin." Max interrupt Ozpin while smirking.

"Very clever now if you excuse me I need to talk to Ruby, but before I go I like to point out that you have silver eyes, Stella has green, and your sister Killy has.."

"Brown eyes." Max answer Ozpin.

"Thank you now then see you students at the school then." Ozpin said and left.


	2. First days (part 1)

**Hello W1ll3r here now I need to tell you that from this point on it will be in 3rd person it may change once in a while k guys see you all later**

Max is looking around the airship but stop when everyone is looking outside. So he sat between Stella and Killy. Jaune, that blonde guy that's running because he's gonna puke, ended up pushing a Faunus making him fall in front of my sister. He is wearing an orange jacket with purple bits of armer on it, orange jeans with purple armer on it, orange shoes with a purple pattern on it, on his left shoulder armer has his sign which is an orange circle with a purple fang sliced with a purple line through it, his has orange hair, but his fox ears is purple, and he has purple eyes.

"Uh hi I'm Mickel." the fox Faunus says awkwardly.

"Oh hello I'm Killy Xioite." Killy says back.

"Hey Mickel can you take my sis and my friend inside please?" Max says as the airship lands.

"Oh sure um.."

"Max."

"Sure Max I got it."

"Thanks I gotta see a friend." Max says

Max gets up, put Stella making her blush, and leaves to find Jaune and Ruby. A few minutes had past then Max saw Ruby and Jaune running so Max started follow them.

"Hi red hood." talking to Ruby.

"Oh hi and that's not my name."

"Well then what is your name."

"My name is Ruby."

"And I'm Max"

"And I'm Jaune you know the guy in the middle." Jaune interrupt them.

" Sorry." both Max and Ruby apologies "Ok look we're here." Max said.

"Well see ya guys later." Max says waving bye to Ruby and Jaune. He saw Velvet so he walk toward her. Max is now next to her and says "Hi."

"Eep!" Velvet says while she jump a little.

"I'm sorry did I scare you uhh."

"Velvet." 'Why am I talking to him?' Velvet thought to herself.

"Velvet, what pretty name for a pretty girl." Max says grinning.

"Uh." 'Wait what did he what.' I-I got to go!" Velvet says then running away blushing.

'Did I say something wrong?' Max thought question himself but he moved on.

"Hey Stella, Killy, and Mickel." Max said walking up to them after the speech. Stella ran up to him hitting him like a child would and saying "Why why why why why." repeatedly. She stops and hugs him digging her face into Max's collar bone.

"Please -hic- don't -hic-" Stella try to say while she is crying a little.

"I know and I won't." Max says while hugging to comfort her.

"How can I make it up to you."

"W-well you can k-kiss m-me on the check."

"Ok."

Max lift Stella's head and kiss her on the check. Stella blushes then smiles. Stella then yip and jump on Max causing them to fall to the ground. Max is laughing, Stella is blushing because she is still hugging him, Mickel and Killy are smiling. Ruby and Velvet saw all of this and they both pout. Then they both wandered why they are mad.

Later that night everyone is asleep. Except for Ruby, Yang, Blake, Wiess, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Velvet, Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhasi who were still awake. Stella, Killy, and Mickel were half awake. So Max decided to go outside everyone that is awake saw him going outside wandering why so they all follow him. Max is outside, then he took out his phone and speaker as well as his earbuds. After a few seconds of placing things he turn on his music first is 'This Will Be the Day' from Rwby.

After he sang and danced everyone's jaw dropped, except for Wiess, at good he is at both. The next song started it is called 'Red Like Roses' from RWBY.

After that jaws were dropped again, but for Ruby she felt something but she didn't know what. The next song is about to play is called 'Mirror, Mirror' from RWBY.

Everyone speculated in aw how good it, but Wiess felt a hint of sad in him. The song 'From Shadows' from RWBY is playing now.

Everyone is still as stone after that, Blake felt some hate for some reason. 'I Burn' from RWBY has started to play.

They're wandering why he is doing this, Yang felt some pride in it. Max started to pack up so everyone else went back and acted as if nothing happened. After sat down on his sleeping bag he grabbed a white board wrote something on it. He lifted the board and every one looked to read it. It says 'Hope You All liked the Show' everyone gasps and thought 'He knew!'. After all that Max fell asleep


	3. First days (part 2)

"Hello anyone there? Yeah this is a dream." Max says to the darkness.

"Uh what's that light over there,wait is that..?" he says running to it.

"Yeah it feel like a shield, it's my aura. I didn't know i even have one,cool."

After Max touch his aura it reacted. It reacted as if it wasn't ready. then he realize what it was.

"I see. Not ready to unlock huh, don't worry take your time my light." he told his aura.

"Well time to wake up."

Max wakes up to Stella,Killy,and Mickel still sleeping. He sees Ruby walking up to him. When he saw this he says "Hey Ruby what's up?".

"Hi. Hey um I was wondering why did you k-kiss her on the check?" Ruby asked.

"To make up for leaving her alone with them for a few hours." Max answers.

"Oh. Do you always apologies like that."

"No. I asked how I could make it up and she said to do that to make it up."

"Oh. Ok I get it."

"Thanks so why ask?"

"Oh just wondering."

"Wondering what?" this cause both Ruby and Max to look behind Ruby. It was Yang who asked that "Yang. I just asked about yesterday. He was just trying to make it up for a friend." Ruby told Yang then she looked at Max.

"Oh well then. Hi my name's Yang Xio long." Yang introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Max Xioite." Max replied

"Nice to meet you. So who are they?"

Max pointed at Killy "My sister Killy Xioite, but you spell with an I.".

He then pointed at Mickel "That's Mickel something, I don't know his last name."

At last he pointed at Stella "And that's Stella Area, childhood friend."

"Thank you, well we have to go bye." Ruby said walking away while dragging Yang with her.

After that he sees that the rest of them are awake. "Morning guys." Max said to them while staring at the ceiling. They muttered 'morning' to him while they where trying to stay awake. "So where do we get breakfast?" Max asked while looking around the room to see. "I'll show you the way but first you all need to sign these papers for information." this cause them to look at who said that. It was holding out some papers to them. "Yeah sure. Wait Mickel too why?' Max asked Goodwitch.

"Just to make sure we have all the information in correctly." Goodwitch answers Max's question.

"Ok sure, Can you give us a sec."

"Thank you."

After a few minutes they got done signing. They handed back the papers to Goodwitch. "Thank you Max Xioite,Stella Area,Killy Xioite,and Mickel Maral. Now I'm going to tell you everything about the things you sign in here." they just nodded in agreement.

"Now are both Max and Stella are 16. And both Killy and Mickel are 17?" Goodwitch asked and they nodded yes.

"Is the emblem on you right now is the emblem you put on the papers?" they nodded yes.

"Is it ok to send parts of your armor that you designed that could be made now to you at the beginning of the initiation?" they nodded yes except Mickel who already has his armor.

"Is it ok to send the rest of the armor and your weapon during one of your classes." they nodded yes except for Mickel.

"That should be everything. Breakfast is through those doors,down the hall,and you should find it on your own." Goodwitch told them and they just nodded yes.

When Goodwitch left Max looked to his friends and asked "You guys wanna go get some food?". They nodded yes and they left for some food. After they ate,and after Max and Nora got in a small pancake fight,they went to the locker room and gotten ready for initiation on the cliff.


	4. Rooks and Teams

When they gotten to the cliff everyone took their spots. After Ozpin's explanation of what's going to happen they all gotten prepared to be launched. Max was first to be launch then Stella then Killy and then Mickel. They all,except Mickel,had crashed landed into the ground. When they gotten up they then begin to inspect then for any damage. Max has only parts of his well-balance armor that covered his arms,legs,and chest. Stella has only parts of her agile armor that covered her legs and chest. Killy has only parts of her strength armor that covered her arms and chest. Mickel still has his armor that is made for stealth and his weapon. His weapon is a pair of twin purple,with his orange emblem on it, daggers that can turn into twin handguns.

"Aw dammit!" Max yelled running north while being chased by a pack of beowolves. "Damn damn damn damn! I'm going to have to take one out damn!" Max said then turned around and right hooked a beowolf knocking it out. Max didn't noticed a beowolf was behind him,but before it can hit him Stella came in and side kicked it in the head knocking it out. "Damn more are coming. Lets go Stella we're partners and we need to get a relic." Max said while grabbing her and running. Stella just replied with a nod that means yes.

Mickel was running north with an Ursa behind him while at the same time shooting the Ursa. 'Damn it what am i going to do?' Mickel thought to himself. Then Killy came in and punched the Ursa ageist a tree braking the tree. Mickel jaw dropped at this and thought to him self 'Never get on her bad side'. "Come on partner. Shall we get going." Killy said to Mickel while walking past him and picking up his jaw. Mickel just followed Killy north.

Max and Stella had made it to the relics and was wondering which one to grab. "Hey Max! Hey Stella!" they turned around to see who it was. It was Killy and Mickel showing up after them. 'Cool you guys made too. Now which piece should we get?" Max said asking them which one they should get.

"How about a black king chess piece?" Max asked them. they nodded no.

"Fine. How about a black rook piece?" they nodded yes that looked more like a sure.

After they grabbed a black rook chess piece they ran south back to the cliff. While they were running through the forest they were attacked by an Ursa Major. This made them jump back. "Everyone get to the road that leads to the cliffs." Max told them they said 'yes' and to it.

"Hey Mickel. What's your semblance." Max asked him while their still running.

"My semblance are glyphs." Mickel answered Max's question

"Perfect! Guys I have a plan. Mickel when I say a kind a boost match it with a glyph that fits it. you got it?" Max said asking. Mickel replied with a nod of yes.

"Stella when I say a type of kick,kick it that way. Killy the same with punching. And when I say to hit to me. Also Mickel with your weapon.."

"Twin fangs"

"..Twin fangs,when I say shoot you shoot and when kill go for the kill. Everyone got it." they all nodded yes.

"Good here's the road. And spread out now!" they got to the road and spreaded out.

When the Ursa Major came out Ruby,Wiess,Blake,Yang,Jaune,Pyrrha,Ren,and Nora looked to see the Ursa major. Before they did anything they heard someone yelled "shoot it!" then they saw someone shoot the thing.

"Good job Mickel. Stella side kick,Killy right hook now. Mickel give them a speed boost." Max told them what to do and they followed exactly as told.

"Great job. Now Mickel give Stella and Killy a jump boots to get them above this Ursa Major as well as give me one so I can kick it to get above it. Then give all three of us a jump boost down so Stella can knee drop it,Killy can hammer arm I will drop kick it." they did everything that Max just said.

They are all on the ground staring at the Ursa Major. It was weak but not weak enough so then Max said "Mickel Jump boost me to its head." after he said that Mickel made a glyph that gave him a jump boost. When Max headed to the things head everyone including the others realized and the thought 'He not gonna...' which was interrupted by Max "EAT THIS!" while giving the Ursa Major a headbutt. 'He actually did that' was everyone's fanal thought until Max yelled "Mickel kill it before it recovers!". With that Mickel charged at the Ursa Major killing it with his twin fangs by cutting it's head off.

After that everyone looked at Max who was just standing there saying nothing until he said "What are you guys looking at? Whatever it doesn't matter lets go we can finally be done with this.". He then turn and started to leave with Stella,Killy,and Mickel following him.

Later that day at the school. Ozpin said "Max Xioite,Stella Area,and Mickel Maral. The four of you have retrieved the black rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team MAXM (Maximum) led by Max Xioite.". At the end of all the teams are created Team MAXM were going to their room when teams RWBY and JNPR stop them and said "YOU CRAZY IDIOT!" then Max said "Hey what did my sister do?" which got him a smack upside the head by Killy. "They mean you because of that stunt you pulled." Killy told Max.

"Oh well sorry?" Max said which made RWBY and JNPR,except Nora,a lot more angry.

"Sorry! You could have gotten yourself killed by that!" Wiess,Blake,Pyrrha,and Ren yelled at Max.

"But it worked did it not?"

"True but how do you not have a concussion?" Nora asked.

"Who said I never did." Max said which cause everyone to look at him weirdly.

"Don't worry I won't pass out until the end of this sentence." as soon as he said that,Max passed out. "Well then Stella can you carry Max to our room?" Killy asked Stella who just nodded yes then started to carry Max. "Lets introduce our self tomorrow." Mickel said to them then leaving to their room with Stella,Max,and Killy.

With that team RWBY and JNPR also went their rooms,but team MAXM was two doors away from theirs as well. In MAXM room Mickel was at the bed furthest away from the door,Kiily was 3rd furthest,Stella was 2nd furthest,and Max was closest to the door.


	5. First class and two crushes

Max was in the dark room and was looking around till he saw his aura. He ran to it and asked "What exactly is my semblance aura?" then of course the aura was silent.

"You win. But can you at least give a hint?" he asked.

Then a gray feather pop out of nowhere, landing in Max's right hand and then he asked "This is my hint? Okay I'll take it. Well time to wake up".

Max woke up in a bed confused, but stopped when he saw that his team mates were sleeping in the other beds and came to the answer that this is his team's dorm room. He looked around and saw that there are four beds, two cabinets for their clothes, a bathroom with a shower he guessed, and a kitchen which made him think why but stopped when he checked the time. It was 4:30 am so he decided to take a shower and make breakfast. After all that he checked the time, it was 6:00 am, so he decided to wake up his team. After they got up Stella tackled Max to the ground and hugging him with worry.

"Don't worry Stella I'm okay. Now get ready guys class is going to start in two hours." Max said which cause them to get ready. Max walked back in the kitchen to grab his and his teammates their breakfast. Max, Killy, and Mickel got changed and was eating their breakfast when they heard Stella yell "AAAAAAHHHH!" then Max asked "Stella what's wrong?" "Please come in here Max." Stella asked Max.

"Killy could yo"" Max just you!" Stella said interrupting Max. Max hesitated but went to see what was wrong and asked "Okay what's wrong?" then froze in place. Stella was standing there with a towel covering her. She then turned to show that she has a tail and then Max quickly looked away saying "That it don't worry. There should be a skirt with a tail hole and you could cut a tail hole for your jeans. Well you do kinda look cute with it too". Then Stella started blushing nodded her head so Max went to get her a skirt with a tail hole on it and gave it to Stella. Max went to eat his breakfast and told them to not ask aswell to get changed into their uniforms.

At 8:30 they have left to go to professor Port's class. At 8:50 they are at professor Port's class and they sat in the back at the class. While Stella, Killy, and Mickel were getting ready, but Max kept staring at the door waiting for something. They were going to ask what but then team RWBY and team JNPR came crashing through the door. Max ended up in a laughing fit. "That was a lot more funny than I thought it would be hahahaha." he said still laughing. Max fell asleep during the whole class but woke up when the mention of a reading assignment and asked his what assignment. Stella and Killy didn't hear any mention of what it is but Mickel said he would help with that.

Later at lunch they grabbed their food and sat down at a table. Team JNPR and the BY of team RWBY came up to them and Jaune said "Shall we introduce our selfs now".

"Okay I'll start. We're team MAXM and I'm the leader Max. She's Stella and that's my sister Killy. And finally there's Mickel." Max said introducing him and his team as his team say hi.

"I guess it's our turn. We're team JNPR and I'm the leader Jaune. My partner Pyrrah. And that's Nora and Ren." Jaune said while the rest of the team was saying hi.

"Our leader and her partner isn't here right but we'll introduce our selfs. I'm Blake and this is my partner Yang. We are part of team RWBY." Blake said and Yang just said hi.

"Hey Max you have a feather in your hair how come?" Nora asked Max that made him check his hair. When he found the feather and looked closely at it he realized that it was the same feather that his aura gave him. "I don't know but I'm keeping it." Max said putting it in his pocket.

"Well I'm going to our room to sleep see ya." Max said yawning and starting to leave.

"Can I go with y-you Max?" Stella asked Max before he got up.

"Only after you finish your lunch too." Max said patting Stella's head. This made them all look,except Stella who was trying to finish her food quickly,to see that the only one who is finish with their food is Max. "Okay done. Shall we go now Max?" Stella said while getting a little closer to him which made Max sense some anger somewhere in the same room which was Velvet who was across the room.

"Okay lets go than." Max said standing up. Stella just nodded and got up too. She got next to him and hugged his arm. Max felt the same anger again which was Velvet who was walking to the front door. Then Velvet closed her eyes and thought why she was angry but than she tripped on something causing her to fall. She was about to land on the floor but Max cought her before that would happen and said "Hi Velvet. Nice to see you again."

"Max are you okay." Stella asked him.

"So y-your name is Max." Velvet said while blushing realizing she was still in his arms.

"Yes my name is Max and yes I am okay. Here Vel let me help you up." Max said.

"Thank you but please don't call me that." Velvet said while getting up.

"Okay. Well *yawn* me and Stella should get going to our room." Max said starting to leave.

Later Max and Stella got to their rooms. Max just set his bag down and went to bed. Stella was just standing next his bed and when he noticed this he asked "Are you still worried about me?" then Stella just nodded.

"Will it make you feel better if you layed down with me." as he said lifting the blanket on him. Not one second later that he did that Stella jump in and nuzzled closely. Max just fell asleep right after that. Stella then turned him on his back and got on top of him. "No matter what you say Max. I'll always be yours and if you have others we'll just have to share now would we." Stella said than laying down on him. Stella heard the door close and looked back to see it closed. She than notice that her tail is wagging the whole time. She than realized that her tail was wagging the entire day since Max said that she looks cute with her tail. She than went back down and fell asleep ontop of Max.

Velvet was walking away from team MAXM room thinking. She thought 'I can't believe what I saw. But it doesn't matter. I've now decided that Max is going to be my m-m-mast. No no no my boyfriend I'll be his girlfriend so we can.' then started to think of thing with Max making her face turn red.


	6. Prepare to Spar

Max woke up when he heard his team's room door close. He tried to get up, but failed to because Stella was on top of him sleeping. "You mind as well go back to sleep Max. I don't think she want to move." Killy told him and she was right. When Max tried to get up Stella held on him tighter and snuggled deeper to stay where she was. "Well I might as well go back to sleep." Max said just before he went back to sleep.

"Is he always this loose and flexible? And does Stella seem a bit obsessive of him." Mickel asked his partner Killy.

"Well loose yes but not always flexible. And Stella just really likes him that's all." Killy replied while getting ready to sleep.

"Okay then." Mickel said before going to sleep.

—

Max woke up again at 4:55 in the morning. He tried to get up again but failed because Stella on still on him. He started to shake her to get her awake. When Stella woke up ahe sat up then realized that she was still on top of Max. She blushed hard and finally got off of him. "You can take the shower first if you want. I have to check all of our classes anyway." Max said to Stella. She just nodded and went to the bathroom.

Max started to check their classes. They all have Grim studies at 9:00 and they all have combat class at right before lunch at 11:16. Stella and Killy has dust studies after Grim studies at 10:08. Max and Mickel has weapons and armor class at 10:08. At 1:10 after lunch they all have aura and semblance studies. At 2:16 Stella, and Killy has history as Mickel and Max has forge class for making ammo, weapons, and other things. 'Professor Ozpin must have made this so we would know more of Remnant. Clever man.' Max thought to himself. He kept reading to find out he has leadership class or something of that sorts at 3:24.

Stella gotten out of the shower and changed at 5:20. Max handed over the class list to her and went to take a shower. Stella then read the list and was happy that she was with Max for 3/5 of regular classes they have. 4/6 if you count lunch. She was a little sad that she didn't get to be with him for three hours every weekday, but she knew she can handle it. Stella wanted to get some things from the city so she decided to ask Max about later.

Afetr Max got out of the bathroom and changed he asked Stella to wake the others while he make breakfast for them. Mickel woke up before Killy, but wanted to eat first. After Killy woke up she went to the bathroom to take a shower. "Now Mickel my partner don't go peeking at me while I'm in the shower." Killy said with a smirk causing Mickel to blush redder than Ruby's red hood. 'Why's my sister a perv?' Max asked himself in his thoughts.

"Stella can you give the schedule to Mickel before he passes out from his own mind?" Max asked Stella.

"Okay Max." Stella replied while handing the schedule to Mickel.

After he read the schedule he asked when beakfast was going to be done. "It's been done for while now." Max answered Mickel question. Then Killy gotten out of the shower and changed. Max came out of the kitchen, Max did question why his dorm has a kitchen so thought the next time he was going to met Ozpin he was going to ask him about it, and handed his teammates pancakes. "No one tell Nora I can make pancakes!" Max told then remembering the pancake fight.

It was 8:30 and they were walking to their first class when a message came up on Max's scroll. '_Max a new team will be comming later today at lunch. Out of all the first years you seem to easily trust Faunus and kind to them. This team is made up of all Faunus so I ask if you can do this. You, Jaune, Pyrrah, Stella, Ruby, and Blake well be doing this.' _is what the message said from Ozpin. When they got into their seats Max told Stella about what we're doing later at lunch, than text Ruby and Jaune if they got the same thing. They replied with a yes.

It was 10:08 and MM of team MAXM was there as well as the RY of RWBY and JN of JNPR are at weapons and armor class. And the CV of CFVY (Coffee) was there too which Max thought was strange because they were second year if he remembers correctly. He than decided not to care about it and went to learn. While at dust studies there was AX of MAXM, WB of RWBY, PR of JNPR, and VY of CFVY was the end of class the professor in the weapons and armor class called Max over to give him their team's weapons and armor.

It was 11:16 and combat class has started and Max was a little late to class. When he walked in Glynda was about to ask why he was late, but stopped when she saw that Max was carrying he's teams weapons and armor. She also saw that he was hurt but that was explaned when team CRDL came in looking a lot worse than Max. All Max said was that they started it and walked to his team. "Mickel can you unlock Killy aura for her?" Max asked Mickel and he just nodded yes. Max then note that all the first year students are here and he knew this because team CFVY isn't here.

—

Glynda told everyone that team MAXM and team RWBY will be sparring so they were getting ready. Mickel has his armor with his weapon Twin Fangs.

Killy has her full strength armor that covered her arms over her usual clothes also had removed her chest armor for movability but the armor was much stronger. Her new weapons are a pair of red gauntlets which ontop of it is a white blade that can retract in as well as the gauntlets. Depending on the dust the blades or the fist of the gauntlets will change in a way to match that type of dust. She called them Flare Shred.

Stella has her agile armor but without the chest armor for movability but it covered more. Her new weapon is a green retractable bow with two retractable pink blades and two grips. Even though she has retractable dust arrows her bow can be in half to be a pair of blades that she holds sideways. She called them Twins Ones (twins in one)

Max has his well-balance armor but without the chest armor for movability but was lighter. His weapons are twin katanas that can turn into twin handguns. For dust the bullet would change to what type the dust is to that bullet. The katanas width is a little smaller so when it uses dust it gains back the width in whatever type dust it uses in pure elemental power as well as slit the blades in three. He called them Gray Wings.

For Max, Stella, and Killy their clothes have been copied but made with dust to test if it would work well with them. For Stella and Killy it worked well with them. For Max it kept on stinging him. Just before the sparing started Mickel went on to unlocking Killy's aura and Max tried to unlock Stella's. Both Killy's and Stella's auras were successfully unlocked. Mickel just needed to breath as Max coughed up some blood for have his aura still locked. His team was worried, mostly Stella, but stopped when he said he was alright and told them to go and wait for him.

When they left Max pulled out his feather, that was in his pocket, and stared at it. The feather started to glow, split into three, and two started to merge into Gray Wings as one merge into Max healing him, stop the stinging, but still not unlocking his aura. Max didn't know why but he knew it was a step foreword. "Okay then. Let spar." Max said to himself and went to the arena.


	7. MAXM vs RWBY Spar

"Okay students for our first match of the year would be team MAXM vs team RWBY. This match won't be held by tournament rules, but I will judge this match. If I see that one team is defeated the other team win. Sence we are not using tournament rules we will not show your aura levels." Glynda Goodwitch took a beath "Now are both teams ready?" she asked them.

"We're ready." Max said for his team, you know because he is the leader of team MAXM, getting out his Gray Wings from gun form to katana form (he holds Gray Wings in gun form when he is not using it). Stella has readied her Twins One, Killy is ready with her Flare Shred, and Mickel readied his Twin Fangs. Max came up with a plan that was a most logical of this match up it was that Max and Killy goes up against all of them. Yes that is his logic. He teammates didn't like it till he explained his plan more.

"All ready!" Ruby said for team, I don't need to explain do I, and readied her Crescent Rose. Wiess with her Myrtenaster, Blake with her Gambol Shroud, and Yang with her Ember Celica. They knew that Max, Stella, and Killy has just gotten their weapons so they thought it was going to be easy but they are still going to give it their all."Okay than. Now begin." as Glynda said that the match has begone.

"Stella! Ice them!" as Max said that she pulled out an ice dust arrow and aim at team RWBY's feet. Wiess and Yang were stuck but Ruby and Blake were to fast for the dust arrow to catch them. Max ran tword Wiess knowing she would be a problem. Max transform Gray Wings into gun mode and shot Myrtenaster out of her just as she gotten out of the ice. Wiess was temporarily confused but stopped when Max kicked Wiess out of the arena. "Sorry but you are now unable to fight." Glynda states causing Wiess to be angry. While that was going on Max yelled out to Mickel saying "Mickel! I need speed!" then charged at Blake.

At the same Killy was in a fist fight against Yang and was slowly losing. But when Yang threw a right hook, Killy slipped a punch. While Yang was shortly dazed Killy threw a left upper cut hitting Yang out of the arena. "Xio Long is out." Glynda announced making Yang crick her neck and sat next to Wiess. Killy than turn toward Ruby and charged at her. Ruby and Blake were surprise at team MAXM sudden winning but realizing that they are trying to win by getting them out of the arena.

Ruby and Blake grouped together. As well as backed away from the edge of the arena to avoid losing. Max and Killy charged at them and they were going to move out of the way, but they were stuck. They looked down and saw that there was ice making them stay there. They realize that Stella shot another ice dust arrow to freeze them there. Killy than grabbed them and threw them toward the edge. Max than shot them both so they fall over, but Blake got pushed out of the way by Ruby. But that didn't stop Ruby from getting shot over the edge. "Rose is out." Glynda said making Ruby whine a little.

Killy was about to charge at Blake, but Max stopped when he held out Right Wing(the right katana of Gray wings and the left katana is called Left Wing) saying that he'll fight her alone. Max than charged at Blake slashing his katana right, but Blake dodge it by moving left. She then slashed at Max's left shoulder making him cringe a bit. "Speed!" Max yelled to Mickel so he can give him a speed glyph. Max used that speed to charged at Blake to hit her before she can use her semblance and it worked. Blake started to stumble back till she was in front of Killy. Killy than punched Blake to Mickel, who than punched to Stella, who kicked to Max. He than shot twice, one to hit Blake directly, and one to trick shot to hit Blake to the edge. To finish it off Max stabbed the floor with Left Wing to spin kick her off the arena after saying "Go take a cat nap".

"Belladona is out. Team MAXM wins the match. Now team MAXM's leader Max how did you accomplish this?" Glynda asked Max and this made everyone want to know too as well. "Well most was planing and a bit of shooting in the dark or guessing with luck. Since 3/4 of our team just got their weapons today so it was out of the question for us to stright up fight so the next option was to get them out by getting them out of the arena. And I did predict that Blake would be the last one because Ruby would sacrifice herself before her teammate would be out like a great leader and a good friend should be." that made ruby smile "As for Blake getting a hit on me that was something I'm testing out. So besides those two things it was all part of my plan." Max finished saying with a smirk.

JPR of JNPR and team RWBY was surprise at a kid who is reckless come up with a plan that was playing it safe, except for the test thing he said, they were going to ask him later what's going on. In the locker rooms Max said to go on without him and told Stella to wait for him outside. When they were all gone he opened his locker to change when a glowing from earlier came back with the feather merged in him came back out. He coughed up some blood, the stinging came back two fold making it hurt like getting hit by a bus, and his left shoulder started to bleed from that hit he took from Blake. He knew the bleeding might happen so he put a med kit in his locker.

After he changed and bandaged his left shoulder he met up with Stella. They met up with Jaune, Pyrrah, Ruby, and Blake to waited for someone to say where they should go. Ruby said that her text said that the new team would be at entrance and Juane said that his says that two people from a second year team would join them. Max just nodded and walked to the entrance but stopped and asked them where was the entrance.

At the entrance they saw Coco and Velvet waiting for them. "Well hello maladies who do we ow thee pleaser." Max said in the most fake knight accent he could do. This made everyone laugh in confusion, accept Stella who actually gets it, till Coco said "How funny. I'm Coco and this is Velvet Scarlatina. We're from the second year team CFVY and I'm the leader." with Velvet waving hi. "It's nice to meet you Coco and it's nice to see you again Velvet. I believe the new team is here." Max stated.

Everyone looked at the entrance and saw four Faunus walking together. When they stopped at us one of them stepped up to them and said "Hi we're team ANML (Animal)."

—

**Hi W1ll3r here just wanted to tell you I need help with team ANML. I have ANM ready but not L. If you want your Faunus oc be in this please follow these rules.**

**1\. Name must begin with L**

**2\. Any Faunus besides fox or any cat (Lions,tigers,etc)**

**3\. Plz give back story,color that matches the name,weapon, give a picture or describe what he/she will look like,hate,likes,and maybe nicknames.**

**Everyone has til next week plz do take on this and to PM me the oc**

**This is now Closed**


	8. ANML,Lunch,and End of Classes

Max saw team ANML in front of him with Stella,Jaune,Pyrrha,Ruby,Blake,Coco,and Velvet. The one that said hi was an orange cat Faunus with ears and a tail. A black shirt with an orange hoodie, orange jeans with black chains, black heels with orange socks that made Max wander how that was conferrable, a black collar with an orange bell, green eyes, shoulder length orange hair with two black bows, 5'10 with the heels on, slim but curved with a chest about the size of Blake's, and one cat fang showing on the top left. "Hey y'all. Ma name is Amber Tab. Nice to meet y'all." said the orange tabby cat Faunus named Amber with a southern actcent. Max just guess that she was the leader.

Next to her was two fox Faunus that were twins. But one is a white fox and the other is a red fox. Both has long hair but one has white hair and the other has red hair. One has Navajo white skin and the other has a lighter red skin. Both have blue eyes, fox ears, and fox tails. While the white fox Faunus with Navajo white skin and white hair is wearing a magenta shirt with a Navajo white vest, as the red fox Faunus with lighter red skin and red hair is wearing a Navajo white shirt with a magenta vest. The white fox Faunus is wearing a Navajo white skinny jeans, as the the red fox Faunus is wearing a magenta skinny jeans. The white fox Faunus is wearing a pair of Navajo white shoes, as the red fox Faunus is wearing a pair of magenta shoes. The white fox Faunus is wearing a magenta cross belt on her hips, as the red fox Faunus is wearing a Navajo white cross belt on her hips. And they both their chest is the same size as Ruby's. They were also 5'6.

"Bonjour. My name is Nat Millie." the white fox Faunus named Nat in a French actcent.

"Ello mate. The names Mage Millie." the red fox Faunus named Mage in an Australian actcent.

Next to them was a panda bear Faunus. She is about 6'6 (**A/N Dammit haha XD**). She has purple panda ears and long purple hair. Her skin was dark and had a chest that can rival Yang's (**A/N Dammit Brain screw you**). She is wearing a purple sweater with brown jeans. Purple flat shoes and brown socks. She also wear a brown cross belt around her hips. She had an Asian American face with green eyes. "Hello. I'm Lilac Liza" the purple panda Faunus named Lilac said in a kind voice.

Max felt short to Lilac since he is 5'10. And than remember that Stella is 5'8 for some reason. Max than said "I didn't know they were so beautiful." making them blush. "Well I said that out loud. I'm going to my dorm to slam the door to my head now. I'll see you guys when I get out of my coma again." max said and walked a little untill Stella punched him in the arm.

—

"And your room is here...across...from my...room." Max said showing team ANML their room. Max told the others to go to the lunch area whatever it's called while he shows them their room. Max than ran to the lunch area letting them get ready in their room. As they were sitting on their beds Amber said "Dibs on that Max guy!" causing the rest of them look mad.

"No we get him!" Nat and Mage said at the same time.

"I should get him!" Lilac said.

"No I get him!" Amber said.

"Wait. Why can't we all get him?" Mage said making them all look at each other.

"Deal!" they all said.

—Meanwhile at the lunch team RWBY,JNPR,and AXM of MAXM were talking

"Did he really say that?" Wiess asked her team leader Ruby.

"Yeah." 'I'm a lot more cute though.' Ruby said and thought.

"What a wierd guy."

"Say that about a guy you only hear about someone from people. Yeah great first meet huh." Max said walking into the conversation.

"Well um." Wiess failing to say to something.

"Just forget it ice queen." "Hey!" making everyone laugh.

"So you really said that." Yang asked.

"Am I not allowed to like Faunus. You racist bastard!" Max said in a fake offended voice.

"Please don't curse." Ruby said pouting.

"Sorry. But seriously am I not allow to."

"No it's just...not normal." Blake said making Max a bit mad.

"Well I do trust Faunus more than humans." Max said knowing Blake is a Faunus but still hate the idea of following other peoples and society's normality.

"How can you!" Wiess said to Max.

"Bad history with other humans. I think I'll go to class early." Max said and getting up saying "I just happen to trust you guys." and then finally left to go to his next class. Stella got up and went to Max trying to calm him down.

—

After lunch the entire team of MAXM was at aura and semblance studies. Team JNPR and RWBY were there too as well as all the rest of the first year students. Team CFVY was there to help the teacher.

Later in the next class Max and Mickel were at their forge class with Yang,Ruby,Wiess,Nora,and Ren. Coco seems to be a teacher aid or something there so Max thought that's why he sees team CFVY in most of his classes and that some only need two or none. While they were in class Stella and Killy are at history with Blake,Pyrrha,Jaune,and Velvet. While in class Mickel noticed that Max is not really paying attention and only reading the book for the class. After classes were over Mickel asked Max why he wasn't really paying attention. "I have a history with schools" was all he said before leaving for his leadership class.

At leadership class Max saw that Jaune and Ruby were sitting together. There was two seats next to them open so he sat next to them,well next to Ruby. When class started every leader in the first year teams was here. The leadership class ended a few minutes earlier than the other classes. Ruby,Jaune,and Max walked together to their rooms. When they got to their rooms Max was grabbed by Nat and Mage into their room.

When they got Max into their room Amber than grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. Then Nat and Mage pulled him into a kiss, together of course. Than Lilac pulled him into one and processeded to push him to his room. Max was having trouble processing what just happen and decided to go in his room and think about using a frying pan later. Before he could open it Velvet came by,pulled him into a kiss,and quickly left.

Max just opened the door,told his sister Killy to shut up,and sat down on his bed. When he put his hand down he felt something soft and squishy,but when he squeezed it a bit he heard a moan. The thing in question got to reveal that it was Stella. She than pouted at him and said "Y-you kiss them. You s-should kiss me!". And he did just that on her lips. Stella felt like she was in the clouds and then she wanted to do more. She got off the bed,got on her knees in front of Max,waited for Killy and Mickel to leave,and look at Max with lustful eyes. "Uh what" was all Max could say knowing she is going to do something.


	9. Nightmare, Time at the City, and singing

Max knew what might happen and started to slightly shiver due to remembering bad memories.

"Stella no. Please no. Maybe some day but not today. I still have doubts about myself." Max said and Stella stepping back. Knowing why, she walked to him and hugged him. Max was still shaking but stopped when he passed out. He saw nothing but pitch black as he fell down the depths of his mind.

"What are you doing!" Max heard a little kid yelling. Max turned to see who it was and it was him when he was a kid. His younger self was looking down an alleyway with three adults blocking it and their kids beating up a little girl in the alleyway. Max knew what this was, it is a memory of his first friend that died.

"Max...I...w-will a-a-always..." stuttered the little girl just before she died. Max hated this memory because not only his first friend died, but also when he knew he is a freak.

"I'm I'm...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" yelled the kid Max in anger as he lunged at the other kids. All went black again as Max realized something. Max's first friend died because she was friends with him, because he was different that she died and he still blamed himself. "All...because*sniff*...I am a freak...no a monster." Max said to himself. Then the memory showed Max something, It was his kid self covered in blood and dead bodies in front of him as he stared down at them with fear in his eyes.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" the kid Max yelled as he kneeled down and looked at the life-scarring never did know happen in between or never know why he didn't yell for killing, but for the loss of his first friend. The yelling kept getting louder and louder as he shook in bed. "Stop stop stop STOP!" he yelled as he woke up falling on the ground, but unfortunately he fell on his left shoulder. "Argh! Dammit." he yelled softly. He got up and stumbled to the bathroom to fix his wound. When he got in he undid the bandage to see it still bleeding. He took a shower and when he was done he look at the mirror. He never liked looking at himself in a mirror and after that dream he was hating it. He punch the mirror making it crack and his right hand bleed. His teammates heard this and knocked on the door.

"Don't worry it's all fine." Max told them and they all just looked at each other and shrugged. They went to their beds and Max got changed into his normal clothes and walked out after bandaging his left shoulder and his right hand. He walked to his bag from earth, opened it up and looked through it. He found a pair of black gloves and decided to put put them on.

"Your hurt." someone said behind Max. He turned to see Stella still up and worried over his friend.

"Don't worry about. Since it's a Saturday let us go to the city shall we." Max said.

"Okay. You're not going to sleep again are you?" Stella asked.

"Nope sorry. Need help going to sleep?" he asked and she nodded yes.

"Okay what song?"

"Fireflies by Owl City."

"Okay"

Stella than layer back down while Max got his stereo and put it at a low setting as he started Fireflies by Owl City.

'You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies,

'Lit up the world as I fell asleep,

'Cause they'd fill the open air, and leave teardrops everywhere,

'you'd think me rude but I would just stand &amp; stare,

'I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly,

'it's hard to say that I rather stay awake when I'm asleep,

'cuz everything is never as it seems,

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs from ten thousand lightning bugs,

'as they tried to teach me how to dance,

'A foxtrot above my head, a sock hop beneath my bed,

'A disco ball is just hanging by a thread,

After Max stopped singing, Stella fell asleep.

Team MAXM was in the town with team JNPR and RWBY. Stella, Killy, Nora, Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang went to go shopping. Max, Mickel, Jaune, and Ren was just looking around. Max came across a music store and saw a guitar. The rest of the guys just looked at each other until Ren asked "Do you even have any lien at all?" Max shaked his head making them facepalm.

Meanwhile with the girls.

"So what's with Max?" Ruby asked.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked and Ruby just nodded.

"I did notice that he seems more...distance today." Blake said earning a nod from Yang.

"I wonder why?" Pyrrha asked getting a shrug from Nora who went back to talking about here dream or something.

"Distance? Gloves? Wait Stella do you think he had that nightmare again?" Killy asked Stella who in returned told her what Max said. "Great now he won't sleep again for who knows how long." She said as she sighed. "Did he sing you to sleep?" Stella nodded "Okay. Let's not tell the other unless Max want to okay." Stella nodded again as they jogged to catch up wit the other girls.

"Thank you. Please come again." the cashier said to the boys. Max has his new guitar in it's case, a guitar pick, and some guitar strings.

"Why did I have to pay for it again?" Jaune asked he checked his wallets to find no lien whatsoever.

"It's an even deal, you buy me this stuff and I make breakfast for your team." Max said reminding him of the deal.

"So what's with the gloves?" Mickel asked making Max cringed.

"It's nothing." Max said turning to them. They saw his eyes turn to something with a weak smile. It was obvious that it was his down face, but he turn back when they started to walk again.

They continued to talk and walk to meet up with the others. They meet up with each other at the airships to get back to Beacon.

"You play the guitar? That's so cool. Can you play a song right now! Well not right now right now but at Beacon wh*muffle*" Nora was trying to say when Ren covered her mouth.

—

When they got back team ANML and Velvet sent Max a message saying that they were sorry about the other day. Max replied saying it was okay and started to walk with the others to their rooms. The others notice that Max had a brief down look. His eyes seem to turn a bit fazzy or blurry with a weak smile, but returned to normal. They all were about to ask when Killy and Stella told them not to.

Later that night when everyone was asleep except for Max who was watching a movie from his laptop that was in his bag and was wondering how they were gonna charge his stuff when they run out of battery. He thought of asking professor. Ozpin later for some supplies. He looked over to his new guitar and thought what song to play. He thought 'why not Demons from Imagine Dragons?'.

'When the days are cold and the cards all fold'

'and the saint we see are all made of gold'

'When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all'

'and the blood's run stale'

'I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you'

'But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide'

'No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed'

'This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come'

'When you feel my heat, look into my eyes'

'It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide'

'Don't get too close, it's dark inside'

'It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide'

'Curtain's call, is the last of all'

'When the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl'

'So they dug your grave and the masquerade'

'Will come calling out, at the mess you made'

'Don't wanna let you down but I am, hell bound'

'Though this is all for you, don't wanna hide the truth'

'No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed'

'This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come'

'When you feel my heat, look into my eyes'

'It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide'

'Don't get too close, it's dark inside'

'It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide'

'They say it's what chu make, I say it's up to fate'

'It's woven in my soul, I need to let chu go'

'Your eyes they shine so bright, I wanna save that light'

'I can't escape this now, unless you show me how'

'When you feel my heart, look into my eyes'

'It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide'

'Don't get too close, it's dark inside'

'It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide'

Max stopped, took a breath and went back to his laptop. Little did Max know, most of the first year students heard him singing as they all went back to sleep and wondered who that was. Only Teams RWBY, JNPR, and ANML knew who that was singing in the night.

**Hi, I'm nightblade546 and I was the one who decided to rewrite this chapter (and by that W1ll3r came crying to me). W1ll3r now owes me a favor that I can use to my advantage right?**

**_I got no choice do I?_ (_And I did not_)**

**Nope. (Oh yes you did!)**

**_Great._(No I didn't!)**

**Anyways Review! Favorite! Follow! (Shut it, yes you did!)**

**_Also visit nightblade546 when you get the chance._(_I didn't._)**


	10. Training and Another Song

It's been a three days since Max singing from that night. The first years were still talking about it and spread to the second, third, and fourth year students who are now curious. It was lunch and teams RWBY, JNPR, MAXM, and ANML were sitting together eating.

"Was that you?" Ruby asked Max making the entire table look at Max.

"Me what?" he replied as he covered his mouth to prevent food from coming out.

"You know what!" Weiss almost shouted.

"I know what what?" he smirked.

"The singing. Was that you?" Lilac asked.

"See Lilac" "Lil please." "sorry Lil said it up front." Max said.

"Fine, but was it you?" Yang asked.

"Yeeeeaaaah no."

"No. I was sure it was you." Nora said.

"Well it's either no or maybe. And you can't ask Stella, Killy, or Mickel. Mostly Mickel so shut up and don't tell!" Max pointed at Mickel.

"Okay." Mickel said.

"Good and with that said class is gonna start soon." Max got and about to leave until he looked back.

Team ANML's classes were the same as teams RWBY and MAXM. The whole team in Grimm studies, combat class, and aura and semblance studies. Nat and Mage are in dust studies, while Amber and Lilac are in weapons and armor class. Amber and Mage are in forge class, while Nat and Lilac are in history.

It was after leadership class that Max texted Ozpin about the things he wanted and lien to get things. Ozpin said that he get these things but he would need to go on a mission first. He said fine but then found out that it was a solo mission in two days. When he got to his room he told his teammates about the solo mission. He didn't know what is the mission was but it was a solo mission. Killy and Mickel were worried but told him to be safe. Stella just grabbed him crying and begging him not to go. He explained that it was in two days and he was going to train till then.

He told the team RWBY, JNPR, and ANML about the mission. He also asked Ruby and Amber for sword, gun, and movement training. He also asked Ren and Blake for aura and semblance training. He asked Nat and Weiss to help him with dust. He also asked Pyrrha and Yang for combat training. Finally he asked Nora, Mage, Jaune, and Lilac to spar with him. They asked him how they are gonna pull it off. He explained that Ozpin would let him and those who help him train gets an excuse for class. Most agreed quickly and others were forced to.

The next day during training and they were getting ready in the training room of the school. In the locker room Max was still in there and told them he'll be out in a moment. He checked his wounds that were wrapped to see how it was and it was still injured. His shoulder is a scar, but can still open up and his hand is still bleeding a bit. He took out his feather and put it close to his chest. The feather merged inside him again, his hand stopped bleeding, and his shoulder should be okay.

With he learned with Ruby and Amber on how to handle his Gray Wings and a bit of parkour, flips, and to move in ways that it be hard to catch him. With Ren and Blake he learned that his aura can't be unlocked. Well not unlocked it just refusing to be unlocked, but his semblance seems to difficult to Nat and Weiss he how to use the dust function on his Gray Wings and how to use it carefully. He was able to control his weapon quite well with dust. Finally he spar with Nora, Mage, Jaune, and Lilac. After that they all agreed to spar Max tomorrow.

It was night when they finished but Max stayed behind for a bit. Stella decided to stay and wait for Max. Max said to wait for him outside at least and she agreed. Max opened his locker, his feather came out, and he fell to the ground. His shoulder was still intact and his hand was only bleeding a little bit more now. The dust infused clothes hit him like a truck, his body was a bit sore, and he coughed up some he cleaned up he left outside to meet up with Stella.

"Oh you're finally out. I was getting worried...Max what happen, your mouth is bleeding!" she said in a worried to Maxt. He wiped his mouth to find some blood leaking out and started to calm down Stella. He told her not to tell anyone and she agreed if he tells her what happened. Stella was shocked and worried for Max's well being. Max knew Stella would keep her word, but he knew tomorrow she would be worried.

"I'm okay Stella." Max said trying to calm Stella while she and him were walking back to their room.

"I just want to be sure. I am really worried about you." Stella said with a caring voice. "You have to sing me a song now." she said when they walked into their room.

"Max is going to sing? I'm staying up to hear this." Killy said sitting up on her bed.

"I would also like to hear you sing too Max." Mickel said laying down on his bed.

"Fine, but I get to pick the song." Max said while hearing 'okay', 'got it', and 'sure' from them. He thought for a minute for what song to sing and he got a song in mind. "How about Shooting Star from Owl City?" he asked and got nods of yes from them. Mickel was about to ask what that song is, but stopped to realize he just wanted to hear it. "Okay. Just let me get something from my bag." he then ran to his bag to grab his laptop and put up the music. He then started to sing.

'Close your tired eyes, relax and them'

'Count from 1 to 10, and open them'

'All these heavy thoughts, will try to weigh you down'

'But not this time'

'Way up in the air, you're finally free'

'You can stay up there, right next to me'

'All this gravity, will try to pull you down'

'But not this time'

'When the sun goes down and the lights burn out'

'Then it's time for you to shine'

'Brighter than a shooting star'

'So shine no matter where you are'

'Fill darkest night, with a brilliant light'

'Cause it's time for you to shine'

'Brighter than a shooting star'

'So shine no matter where you are'

'Tonight'

He pause to let the music go for a bit. Most of the student can hear him sing and were getting into the his singing. Max started to sing again.

'Brighter than a shooting star'

'So shine no matter where you are'

'Tonight'

'Gazing through my eyes, when the fire starts'

'And fan the flame so hot, it melt our hearts'

'All the pouring rain, will try to put it out'

'But not this time'

'Let your colors burns, and brightly burst'

'Into a million sparks, but all dispersed'

'And illuminate a world, that'll try to bring you down'

'But not this time'

'When the sun goes down and the lights burn out'

'Then it's time for you to shine'

'Brighter than a shooting star'

'So shine no matter where you are'

'Fill darkest night, with a brilliant light'

'Cause it's time for you to shine'

'Brighter than a shooting star'

'So shine no matter where you are'

'Tonight'

He pause again to let the music go for a bit. They wish they know who was singing, but stopped when he started to sing again.

'Brighter than a shooting star'

'So shine no matter where you are'

'Tonight'

'A thousand heartbeats beating a time, and makes this dark planet come alive'

'So when the lights flicker out tonight, you gotta shine'

'When the sun goes down and the lights burn out'

'Then it's time for you to shine'

'Brighter than a shooting star'

'So shine no matter where you are'

'Fill darkest night, with a brilliant light'

'Cause it's time for you to shine'

'Brighter than a shooting star'

'So shine no matter where you are'

'Tonight'

Letting the music go again he took a deep breath. Teams RWBY, JNPR, and ANML were listening to him sing. They wondered why he didn't admit it, except for Weiss of course, but stopped when he started to sing again.

'Brighter than a shooting star'

'So shine no matter where you are'

'Tonight'

Both his singing and the music finally stopped. The first years started to go back to sleep, but not before they started to take about his singing and who he might be. Teams RWBY, JNPR, and ANML were going to talk to him about this tomorrow.

"There, now go to sleep. Sleep is important for us hunters in training." Max said while pointing at them.

"Night boss" Mickel said right before he fell asleep. Killy just looked at Max in a worried older sister look.

"You should remember that Max. Night." Killy said. After she fell asleep Max turn to Stella.

"She's right you know." Stella said sitting on her bed.

"I know. You want me to lay next to you don't you?" Max asked already knowing the answer.

"Yep." Stella said while she patted the spot next to her. He sighed, grabbed his laptop, his earbuds from his bag, and sat next to Stella who was now laying down. While she slept, Max has been watching movies. He was also thinking about his sleepless days.

'I haven't slept in three or four days now. I wonder what is going to happen.' he thought to himself. He knew this did happen before and it went for years. Ever since she died and he became as he is now. He cringed at the thought of her again and went back to his movie.


	11. Lunch Talk

The next day in professor. Port's Grimm studies class, all the first year students were talking about the mysterious singer from last night and a couple of nights before. They somehow started to call whoever this singer is, _Night Singer_. Teams MAXM, RWBY, JNPR, and ANML were in class that day. Max was thinking if he wanted to sing today, before he goes to his solo mission and if he was gonna use the song he made.

"I wonder who this _Night Singer_ is?" Max lying said since he knew who that is. 'I kinda like that name.' he thought and went back to paying attention to the professor's lecture. Skipping to Combat class, they decided to train during that time they were going to do combat any way but waited till the last period to spar.

Max was learning a lot faster, but not much. His aim wasn't precise with regular or dust ammo and showed no sign of getting better, but was extremely good at trick shots. Weiss said she can make dust bullets that can ricochet better than regular ones, but Max said he will keep the regular ones just in case. His swordsmanship was very smooth and very fluent. There is something that keeps flowing around Max when they try to unlock his aura and ending with him on the ground with very little pain.

He was smoother and fluent when it came to movement. He was only a little faster, but not enough. He could jump further and higher than most people could. It was now time for lunch, but Max said he wanted to try something before he goes so he told them go on a head. They all went except for Stella and team ANML. "How come you guys aren't going?" Max asked team ANML.

"Well, we wanted to apologize for what we did to ya." Amber said suddenly and the others hung their heads low.

"It's fine." Max said bluntly.

"Really ami!" Nat said in a surprised voice.

"Trying to change my mind?" Max asked with a smirk.

"N-no not at all! You're really forgiving us mate?" Mage questioned.

"Yeah. I like faunus much more than humans anyway, but there are some I do like." he said looking at Stella, making her blush.

"Thank you for your kindness." Lilac said while she and the others were blushing.

"It's fine just...take it slow. Now get going, I need to test something." he said with a smile. They nodded and left to get some lunch. "Stella you remember how to see someone's aura on your scroll?" he asked getting a nod from her and letting her check it.

"Y-you have an aura, b-but how?!" Stella nearly screamed.

"The feather. I'm guess it gives me an aura for a amount of time or goes to zero, but in turn if it does come out I get hit with every pain I received." he explained to her.

"What feather?" she asked. A grey feather came out of Max's chest and then he crouch down in pain. "Ahh!" she then ran to him worried.

"That *urg* feather. Don't worry it is just the stinging from the dust infused clothes. Glad I still have my regular ones huh." he said while getting up "I'm going to get clean up. I'll meet you there." he said walking to the locker rooms while Stella just nodded and walked to go get her lunch. Max walked into the locker to clean up and checked on his past injuries. His left shoulder and right hand was now just scars that can't be opened.

He covered his left shoulder scar so no one can see and covered his hands with his gloves. He then walked to his friends to eat some lunch. When he got there he sat next to Stella and started to eat.

"Hey Max, we know that it was you who was singing." Ruby said whispering.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Max told Ruby.

"Don't lie Max!" Weiss yelled and whisper at the same time.

"Why would you keep it a secret?" Nora asked.

"I should get going. The next class is gonna start soon." Max said leaving.

"I don't get why he keeps denying it, when he knows that we know." Yang said while the rest of team MAXM left.

"It is his business if he keeps it a secret or not." Jaune stated.

"That is true." Pyrrha agreeing with his leader.

"If he wants to, he will tell us." Blake said while still reading his book. They started to walk to their next class. During all of their classes, Max left half way through to get some more practice in and he had an idea for a few moves he thought of. He got three out of the few moves he thought of and couldn't wait to try them out.

**A bit short because the next chapter is the sparring so this scene is short. Don't worry the next chapter is out right after this one. See ya guys there!**

Yep see ya guys!

**Go back to the story Max!**

Have a bit of fun.

**When we do a QnA in a later chapter!**

Fine. *walks away*

**Good see ya guys later**


	12. The Spar

The last class of the day, before leadership class, came and the others came to join Max. After a bit of time, they were already with their weapons and armor. Amber had her gun with a blade attached to it, Nat had her katana that can turn into a hand gun, Mage had her staff with spikes at the top of it, and Lilac had her club that can turn into a shotgun.

When they all got in place, Max on one side and the others on the other side. He put his earbuds on and played Paint You Wings from All Time Low. Then he gotten ready for a spar.

When the music started he charged at them and aimed for Jaune. He slashed his sword, but Max dodged it and kick him in face. Jaune stumbled back and got his arua down halfway to yellow. Max saw Blake start to move to him, but he shot the floor and ricochet to hit Blake with a fire dust bullet.

'When will the princess figure out, she ain't worth saving'

'Heavy the head that bears the crown, of my mistaken'

'Ampathy for sympathy, I was never good enough to be'

'Anything but a remedy, to all your constant needs'

'And I never learned, so...'

Max started to pick up the speed and began to use one of the new moves he made. He started to shoot the ground, walls, and the other bullets. This would have dust and regular bullets to move everywhere to hit them multiple times. The only ones who didn't get hit were Pyrrha, Blake, Ren, and Amber. The others were brought close to yellow, but Jaune was close to the red. Max than did a final shot to Jaune to take him into the red and getting him out. Max called this Bullet Frenzy. They all started to charged him so Max decided to dodge them all.

'I painted a picture of the things I wanted the most'

'To color in the darker side of all my brightest hopes'

'But there is a monster standing where you should be'

'So I'll paint you wings and I'll set you free'

Lilac swing at him and it did hit him, bringing him halfway to yellow. He saw Mage trying to use a glyph to freeze him but he somersaulted out of the way, reloaded, and turned to see Amber. He then stabbed forward at her, getting her to the yellow zone and then realized that he was surrounded by Amber, Blake, Ruby, Nora, and Killy.

'I was a pawn in all your plans, You kept me busy'

'Locked behind your chamber doors, when you felt frisky'

'Until you got sick of me, I was never good enough to be'

'Anything but a remedy, to all your constant needs'

'And I never learned, so...'

Max activated his dust function on his Gray Wings, with fire dust, and started to slash the area around him. He was hitting Nora, Killy and Ruby bringing them to yellow. Ren, Blake, Amber, and Ruby tried to shoot him, but Max would reflect it back to them. He even reflected some to Pyrrha, Yang, Weiss, Stella, Mickel, Nat, Mage, Lilac, and Nora. Nora, Ruby, and Killy were now in the red zone. Pyrrha and Ren were close to being in the yellow. Weiss, Yang, Stella, Mickel, Blake, Nat, Mage, and Lilac are in the yellow. Amber is pretty close to being in the red. Max called this move, Slash n Reflect.

'I painted a picture of the things I wanted the most'

'To color in the darker side of all my brightest hopes'

'But there is a monster standing where you should be'

'So I'll paint you wings and I'll set you free'

Max charged at Pyrrha and Ren, but only got damage on Ren. Ren was brought to the middle the the yellow and started to use Bullet Frenzy. He got Ren, Weiss, Stella, Mickel, Blake, Nat, Mage, and Lilac were now brought into the red. Now it was just Max and Pyrrha.

'When will the princess figure out, she ain't worth saving'

'And when will the world get over, all her misbehaving'

'Will we ever learn'

Max and Pyrrha charged at eachother. Delivering blow to blow and in short time they separate. Max was close to red as Pyrrha was close to the middle of the yellow zone.

'I painted a picture of the things I wanted the most'

'To color in the darker side of all my brightest hopes'

'But there is a monster standing where you should be'

'So I'll paint you wings and I'll set you free'

'(So she can fly away)'

When Max got close he pointed Gray Wings at her. Right Wing at top but point down, as Left Wing was below but pointed up. He cross them by stabbing Right Wing down and Left Wing up. He successfully hit her and bringing her close to less than quarter to getting in red. This also cut through her aura and scratched her armor, this move was called Talon Pierce.

'I painted a picture of the things I wanted the most'

'To color in the darker side of all my brightest hopes'

'But there is a monster standing where you should be'

'So I'll paint you wings and I'll set you free'

'(So she can fly away)'

Pyrrha then turned around and hit Max with her shield, making him back up a few feet. This also put him into the red, signalling that Max lost. The music finally stopped, he shook hands with Pyrrha, and left to change in the locker room. They were all amazed at what Max can and how he was able to go at Pyrrha head on.

'Why didn't he finish it' Pyrrha thought as she knows that if Max just twist his body and did Slash n Reflect he might have won, even if she did use her semblance a bit. She couldn't affect his weapons because it wasn't made of any material that can be affected by magnetic polarity, only his bullet. A few of them thought the same, except for the semblance part since they didn't know about it.

In the locker room Max has change into his uniform, but then the feather came out. Max then fell down and feeling the pain from the sparing. He caught up some blood from the hits he took, even more from the shield he took to the gut. After it was gone he cleaned up and left to go to leadership class.

After leadership class, Amber sat next to Max, Max was getting ready in his dorm room. He has his bag from earth, some regular and dust ammo, his regular clothes since his combet clothes would always sting him, his Gray Wings, and a his feather that is in his pocket. When he got to the airships he waved teams RWBY, JNPR, ANML, and the st of his team of MAXM.

"I'll see you guys in a few days!" Max said just before the airships left. When he was out of sight they started to hear some whimpering and when they turn to see who it was, they saw Stella on the verge of tears.

"Hey cheer up Stella!" Nora said "Not like Max well get hurt or anything." then everyone deadpanned after what Nora just said. Killy then picked up Stella before she started to frailing to get to Max.

"Let me go! I need to get to Max!" she yelled while being carried to their dorms' and trying to calm team ANML from running after him too. Velvet was hiding behind a tree crying when she saw Max leaving.

"I'll wait for you Max. You will be mine when you get back." she stated before her scroll ringed. It was Coco telling her to get back their dorm and to stop staring.

"Now what is my mission?" Max said while checking his scroll.

'_Your mission is to find and shut down a recent White Fang base. Check with the police records and the robbed stores that they took dust from. Also look into a women called Teal Waters, who might be in charge of this part of the White Fang._'

'Well then' he thought 'let's do this.' then the airships landed in Vale. He then walked off and then stopped to realize something. "Where is the police anyway?" he said walking in a random direction while sulking.

**Hey guys if you have any questions for us leave a review with the question or PM me with it.**

The rules are simple. One, only ask question that middle school student don't get grounded from reading.

**That's right Max! Two, don't ask question for a character that has not been in the story. This well leave spoilers and I don't like that.**

And the final one for now is...No future question like 'Will you guys' or 'Will your plan' it is a spoiler leaver. Even I hate those.

**See ya guys next time bye!**

Bye!


	13. Mission Pt1 (start)

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Max thought repeatedly while walking nowhere in particular. He was supposed to find the police station, but got lost easily since he didn't know where it was. He didn't know where he was, but he saw a store called '_Dust till Dawn_'. He was here before when he first got here. He entered the store to find a coupe of White Fang soldiers trying to rob the store. "Huh, what luck." he said getting ready to fight.

After a too easy to win fight, Max stood next to the door waiting for the police to arrive. "Well that was boring. I didn't even need my bullets." Max said putting away his weapons.

"Thank you again for helping." the old guy that runs the store said. "I would like to thank you and the others for helping me that other time, but I can only thank you right now."

"Hey, you're welcome sir. Just send a note to them at Beacon, the headmaster will know who to send it to." Max explains.

"Thank you again." the old guy said. Then when the police came, Max asked a ride there because he was supposed to be there. They gave him a ride, but during the ride he had some thoughts.

'I wonder how the others are doing.'

* * *

"Maaaaax. Maaaaax." Stella kept saying in her dorm with Killy and Mickel. She was sad and depressed since Max left for his mission. Mickel wondered what Killy was up to because she said she was making something to help Stella.

"And...done! Stella here, this might help you." Killy said throwing something to Stella. When she caught it and looked at what it was. It was a plushie version of Max and this made Stella very happy.

"MAX! YAAAAAY!" she yelled and started to cuddle plushie Max. She then started to fall asleep with it.

* * *

'Oh well. Hey who is that?' he asked in his head. He saw a short girl with two different hair and eye colors. Pink and brown, he thew who that was. Her name is Neo, if he remembered correctly. She was outside of an ice cream parlor which made him think 'Huh, she does like ice cream'. The police station was a few buildings away, so he said he is going to get some ice cream first.

Neo was having a not so good day. She just wanted to eat some ice cream in peace, until someone walked up to her and said hi. She looked at him with a curious face and a annoyed face. This guy was like almost seven feet and your stereotypical thug that has a job of being an arsehole full time.

"So girl, what are you doing tonight? You wanna have some fun?" the arsehole thug said while leaning forward to her. Neo would yell at the prick if she wasn't able to speak. The dude was about to touch her, but then Max came by.

"Hey Neo! What is my girlfriend doing out here, I thought we were going to meet inside. Now come on, let's get inside." Max said slinging his arm around her and pushing her inside the ice cream parlor.

"Hey buddy!" the thug grabbed him. "I think the girl would liAHHHH!" he scream when Max roundhouse kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Street fight rule number one, anything goes dipshit." Max said with a smile while the thug falls to the ground. "Sorry for the curse." he said to Neo.

"Go thing that worked huh?" Max asked Neo while they were eating some ice cream. Neo nodded to answer his question. She then realize something, pulled out her scroll, typed some words, and then showed him her scroll.

'_How did you know my name?_' she asked, through typing, with a serious face.

"Oh that's your real name? Your hair reminded me of one of my favorite ice cream, neapolitan." Max said to her. this wasn't a complete lie, it is one of his favorite ice cream flavor. "I wish my hair has more than one color to it. Hair like that is really cool." he stated while making Neo blush a bit.

'_Thank you. What's your name?_' Neo asked with a small smile.

"Oh yeah I didn't give my name did I, sorry. My name is Max Xioite, a student at beacon. I'm on my first mission right now." he said shocking Neo. "I just stopped a white fang robbery." he finished saying while taking a bite out of his ice cream.

'_Oh that's cool._' she said but thought 'I probably should have stayed with them'. '_So, what do you think of me?_' she asked since he did save her, even though she didn't need it.

"Can't let a thug get away trying to pick up a cute girl against her will, right?" he said with a truthful grin. Neo blush madly and if she said that it made her day because she met Max, it wouldn't be a lie. Max could have sworn he saw hearts in her eyes for a moment. 'How is it possible for hearts to appear in someone's eyes?' he questioned in his head.

'_I have to go meet a friend now._' she said with a frown. 'Dammit! I wish we might be able to see eachother again.' Neo thought but she realized Max took her scroll and put his number it it without her knowing.

"Well, with our numbers exchanged we can see eachother again if you want to. I should get to the police station to get the information I need. See you later." Max said just before he left, but not before seeing Neo waving bye. Neo had a great day, something she didn't have for a long time. She couldn't wait to tell Roman and to see him in her dreams.

Max walked into the police station and asked for the information. They gave him the file in a few minutes and he checked through with it all. The robberies have been fairly close together and he believed the shop he helped at was there target. The White Fang soldiers also disappeared in separate places, but still fairly close and the locations were also close the robbed stores. He thinks he has the answer, but decided to wait for tomorrow since it was getting dark.

He asked them where's the nearest hotel and they pointed the way. He walked where they pointed a hotel called '_Nightly Dreams_'. On his way there he pick pocketed a few people, pretended to find their wallets on the ground, and asked where the hotel was. When he got there he asked for a single night and paid for it. The room was 28B on the fourth floor. He took the elevator and when it was about to close he saw someone trying to reach the same elevator. He put his hand in the way of the doors to keep them from closing and let the person into the elevator.

It was Cinder who walked into the same elevator. "Thank you sir. That was very kind of you." she said while the elevator doors closed.

"Oh it was nothing miss. I would always give a hand to a beautiful women such as yourself. My name is Max Xioite." Max said with a smile. Cinder already heard many people call her beautiful, but was still nice to hear.

"Thank you. My name is Cinder Fall." she said with a smile.

"Well then Cinder Fall, would you like to have a chat sometime. I would like to get to know you better, I wouldn't blame you if you said no. Someone as beautiful as you would be a long shot huh." Max said with a cheeky grin. Cinder laugh a little at this, but thought it would be a good idea to know more about him since there isn't any record of him any where.

"I would like to and you are kinda cute." she said without a single lie. She had to admit that Max is pretty handsome and she wouldn't mind going with him. "Here's my number." she said with a smile. The door opened to the third floor and Cinder walked out of the elevator saying this is her floor.

A little bit later Max found his hotel room and entered it. He didn't pay attention to it and just started to watch a movie.

* * *

"You're so nice Max." Stella said to her Max plushie. Mickel was a bit weirded out but could Killy has more of those Max plushies. Killy walked over to team ANML's dorm and knocked on the door. Amber opened the door with wiped tears in her eyes, but froze when she saw the plushies of Max.

"*squeal* Thank you!" she yelled, grabbed one, ran to her bed, and started to purr over it. the rest of the team saw Killy with more and grabbed them. Nat and Mage shared one as Lilac has one for herself. Nat and Mage would ether cuddle or kiss over theirs as Lilac is babying hers. Killy closed their door for them turned to see Velvet standing there looking at the last Max plushie she was holdng.

Killy looked at Velvet and handed her the plushie. "T-think you." Velvet said before she ran to her dorm. Killy just walked back into her dorm to go to sleep. "Oh Max not yet. Hehe want till later I'm trying to cook." Velvet said in her sleep while hugging her Max plushie. Coco could hear her teammate's dreaming about something and she wanted to know what is so great about Max.

* * *

Max was hungry so ordered room service so he can eat while watching his movie. "Oh Adam Sandler, you're too funny hahaha" he said before going back to his movie.

_**Hey guys I did this in a few hours, but I hope this isn't a bad chapter. Remember if you have any questions put it in a review or a PM. See ya guys later!**_


	14. Mission Pt2 (end)

"AH DAMMIT! Screw you Balloon Boy and your light cancelling bull arrah!" Max muffled yelled while playing Five Nights at Freddy's 2. 'YOU SON OF A, oh wait it's morning.' he thought seeing the clock turn to 5:00 am. "Damn irony." he cursed under his breath packing his laptop into his bag. He left the room, took the elevator down to the lobby, signed out, and left the hotel.

Max reviewed the information. There was six robberies, seven if you count the one he stopped, and six places where they disappeared. He checked out the places where they escaped and found almost nothing. He went to a place where the escape would be if he hadn't stop the robbery. It was an alleyway with a strangely place dumpster and he left to find a store before he goes investigate it.

He went to _Dust till Dawn _to get some supplies, but not before pickpocketing some people. 'I guess I'm back to that habit. I better be careful.' he thought while looking through some stuff in the store. He got a pair of night vision goggles, their world's laptop, and a medical kit. He also got some fire, ice, and lightning dust in regular form. Now he is ready, well he thinks he is ready.

He got back to the alleyway and inspected the dumpster. He moved it and revealed a secret entrance of sorts. He kept kicking it until it opened to reveal a very dark tunnel, to dark for any human but not for some faunus. He put on his night vision goggles and entered the tunnel. 'I wonder the others are doing' he thought while walking through the dark tunnel.

* * *

'I miss Max.' Stella said while sitting in professor Port's class and sulking. Killy and Mickel were worried for Stella until she pulled out her Max plushie. They weren't surprised to see that. "Oh Max~. Be back soon." she whispered softly while petting the plushie. They sighed and looked at the other students. Team ANML even has their plushies of Max with them. It's going to be a long day.

Velvet was in class with her Max plushie and creasing it. "Together when you get back. Isn't that right little Max?" she whispered to her plushie. Coco was next to her and was worried about her teammate's obsession, but did understand that she does like him. Max did seem like a cool guy, very funny but she never understood that joke very much, and a bit cute.

* * *

"Wow, just wow." was all Max could say when he saw the end of the tunnel. It was a big base and very organized. He took off the night vision goggles since there are lights in the base and he did not feel like going blind today. He saw a lot of White Fang soldiers, about a little under eighty or so, and they were gathering near the middle that has a stage of sorts.

"Hey everyone!" a girl's voice shouted. She walked on stage revealing a sheep faunus. She is 5'11, long but puffy teal blue hair, sheep ears, blue eyes, a teal blue heart under her left eye, pale skin, a white shirt with a teal blue jacket over it, teal blue jeans, and a pair of white shoes. "Um...p-please pay attention t-to Roman Torchwich." she stuttered with a scared voice. Max thew that she is Teal Waters, but she sounded like she wanted out and was too scared to do it.

"Yes thank Teal, now to the topic at hand. There has been an accident yesterday with a robbery and...wait what is that?" Roman said while point to what is falling to them. It was a couple of lightning dust and when they got close to the crowd, he shot them all in one shot. This knocked out most of them and only leaving a handful of them.

"Now that, is how you make an entrance." Max said while jumping down to them. The rest of the White Fang soldiers tried to charged at him until he used Bullet Frenzy and taking out the rest of of them. "I already called them and told them where I am. So, choice your next move wisely Roman." he said pointing Gray Wings, in gun form, at Roman.

"How about this." Roman said pointing at Teal. "Let me escape or she gets it." he threatened. Max put down his weapon and let him get away.

"Hey your Teal Waters right?" Max asked the sheep faunus.

"Um, y-yes." she said nervously.

"You wanted to leave this place but was too afraid right?" he asked while walking closer to her.

"W-well yeah. Ever since we became a terrorist group, I wanted to leave." she stated.

"Then come with me then." Max picked up Teal and carried her bridal style. "I'll get you away from them."

"Um. T-thank you v-very m-m-much." Teal said before the police came.

A few hours of explaining and getting Teal innocent, Max finally was able to go back to beacon. He texted his sister that he is coming back a little bit after leadership class and was bringing an ice cream maker with the money he made for busting some wanted faunus. The money he 'borrowed' from unknowing people did help, but he wasn't going to tell her that and he be getting an earful If he did.

* * *

"Hey guys." Killy said to her teammates and teams RWBY, JNPR, and ANML. "Max said he might be back a little bit after leadership class today." they all nodded but Stella was shaking with excitement. Velvet overheard them and she was more than happy to hear that.

"Sup freak!" Carden Winchester said to Velvet. "Let's see those ea-" he said when ice suddenly covered his head. There was a bullet shell, a dust bullet shell actually, on the floor. Someone shot him from somewhere and Velvet had a feeling it was Max making an incredible shot.

* * *

"I wonder why I shot an ice bullet?" he asked himself. "Well either way, I feel happy about it." he then walked to get an ice cream maker. After getting the ice cream maker he ran out of the shop, but he bumped into two people. It was Emerald and Mercury he bumped into. "Oh sh-sorry about that." Max said to them.

"It's all fine." Emerald said with a smile. "Have a nice day!" she said while walking away.

"Yeah have a good one." Mercury said catching up with Emerald.

"Oh by the way." he said catching their attention. "I would like to have my wallet back."

he said shocking them.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Emerald said lying with Mercury giving a nod.

"So you don't want these back?" Max said pulling out Emerald's and Mercury's weapons. They were shocked and checked where they left their weapons. Mercury wondered how he took his weapon when he was wearing them and Emerald was just very impressed.

"You are...good. Fine, give back to him." Mercury told Emerald making her angry.

"You are not my boss!" Emerald said to him. "Here you go." she said while throwing Max his scroll to him. Max caught it and put it in his pocket.

"Thanks, here is your weapons." Max said while he threw them their weapons. "My name is Max, Max Xioite. Well see ya." he said before he ran off. "Oh! Before I forget!" He stopped and shouted to them. He threw something to Emerald and she caught it, it was her scroll. "My number is in there! Call me when you got time!" Max yelled and ran to the airships with his ice cream maker.

"I'm finally back. Man what a long ride." Max said when the airship dropped him off at beacon. "Well I better ge-AHH!" Max was interrupted by Stella tackling him.

"MAX MAX MAX! Your back!" Stella yelled almost making Max's ears bleed.

"Yes I am, please get off." he said wanting her to stop hugging his arm, tightly.

"No." she said while pouting and hugging tigghter.

"Fine let's just get to our dorm room then." getting a nodded from Stella, they walked to their room. When they got there Killy and Mickel had teams RWBY, JNPR, and ANML over. Even Coco and Velvet showed up. This night is going to be fun and memorable. There was drinks, food, video games, and Jaune getting pranked a lot. It was getting dark and they all agreed to do a final party game to end this spectacular night, Truth or Dare. 'I going to hate this a lot huh?' Max thought to himself already knowing the answer to that question.

* * *

_**Okay guys if you want to dare them at something put it in a Review or a PM. This goes for questions too if you either want Truth or to ask your question. See ya guys later!**_


	15. After The Mission and The Next Few Days

"Do we have to do this?" Jaune asked hoping they didn't have to, but boy was he wrong. The only answer he got was grinning from a couple of them and sad looks from the rest. Max didn't want to play this game and if he said he was very scared of the dares, it would be an understatement.

"I'm with you on this Jaune." Max said with a sad tune. 'I should stay with the dares, but I'm really scared of them.' he thought and it showed that he was scared.

"Oh don't worry Max, this is going to be fun!" Nora said with a big innocent smile.

'Maybe for you!' Max screamed in his mind. Stella was thinking on her truths or dares for Max. She was blushing a lot, smiling, and hugging Max even more. This made Max even more scared.

"Okay let's do this!" yelled Ruby while getting some cheers and groans. They had different bowls for everyone with truths and dares from someone else. They didn't put names on them to avoid getting hated or wanting revenge. "I'll go first!" Ruby looked in her bowl of truths and dares. "I choose truth." she then pulled out a piece of paper saying truth.

"What does it say?" Yang asked trying to look at it.

"It says 'Have you ever stolen any sweets from Yang' and well I did a couple of times." Ruby blushed a bit because she a bit ashamed for stealing from her sister.

"Well that's not surprising." Weiss said with a know it all look. This made Ruby pout a bit.

"Then why don't you choose dare then ice queen." Max said, challenging Weiss.

"Fine and don't call me ice queen!" she then pulled out a paper that says dare on it.

"Well go ahead ice princess. Ruby please stop with the cute pouting." Max looked at them. Weiss was a bit angry and Ruby blushed a bit.

"It says 'You must say that Ruby is your best friend and that you think she is cute' really?" everyone gave her a smirk. "Fine. Ruby...y-you're my best f-f-friend and you can be kinda...cute." she then got tackled by Ruby.

"No homo folks." Max said out loud. "Blake your turn, truth or dare?" then Blake thought which one to choose.

"I guess I'll choose dare." Blake pulled out a dare. "It says 'Have a sing off against Weiss', can we do this later or in the city for the weekend?" she asked hoping to not do it right now.

"It's fine. Yang you're up." Max said wanting them to move on.

"Dare!" Yang yelled and pulled out a dare. " It's says I have to hold up my entire team with one arm. Got it!" she yelled right before doing the dare and she did it. She gotten an earful of complaints so she set them back down while laughing.

"Jaune you're up." Pyrrha said reminding Jaune it was his turn.

"Oh, thank you. Um, I'll choose truth." Jaune said while getting a truth. "It say if I ever kissed a girl, well no but I hope soon though." he gave a nervous smile.

"Well I believe I'm up now. I'll get a truth too." Pyrrha said grabbing a truth. "I asked if I ever had a crush. Well only one." she blushed and glanced at Jaune for less than a second.

This went on for a while with some dares and some truths. Max somehow convinced them to let him go last and it was his turn now. He was about to grab a dare until his scroll got a text. He checked it and it was from Ozpin. It said to go his office, so he did in the fastest way he could. He told them of course, but they still weren't too happy about him escaping the game.

When Max got to Ozpin's office, he was shocked to see Teal sitting down on a chair in front of Ozpin's desk. Teal looked to see Max and quickly turn away blushing. Max sat down on the other chair and asked why he was here, although he had a pretty good guess.

"Well, although you got her to be innocent she still was part of the White Fang so we're putting you in charge of watching her and she could be targeted by the White Fang so you'll protect her too." Ozpin said in one go then drank a bit of his coffee. Max thought about for less than a second and agreed to it, making Teal smile with a blush. Ozpin also told Max that Teal would stay in his team's dorm room.

Max and Teal walked to team MAXM's dorm room and Teal Kept looking at Max while blushing even more. Teal kept thanking Max for helping her and he kept saying it was nothing. When they got to the dorm room, they saw the room in a mess. They couldn't even tell what happened and they might never will. After a few minutes of getting a few things in order they asked about Teal. Stella, team ANML, Ruby, and Velvet had a look of either jealousy or anger.

Max explained that she held imprisoned by the White Fang since she was living in peace with a family of humans and she was forced to work with them. He saved her and now Max has to protect her incase the White goes after her. The imprisoned and human family thing was a lie but the rest were true. Max also said that she will be staying in the room and that made Stella a little bit more mad. After a bit of time the others decided to go to their dorms, after Max do three dares.

"Fine." Max pulled out the first and read it outloud. "It says 'Give two compliments to Weiss' and I will do that." he turns to Weiss with an honest smile. "You're a great singer and the smartest person on dust I have ever met." Weiss blushed a bit and said of course. Max grabbed another one and it says to kiss one girl member from each team in the room. He shot a glare at Nora who didn't even notice or pretended to. Ren notice the and asked what it was and Max showed him the dare.

"Nora." Ren said in both monotone and anger in his voice.

"I'm innocent." Nora said with a bubbly tone in her voice.

"You just proved you're guilty, anyway." Max said and walked up to Stella and kissed her. Stella blushed and smiled madly. He walked over to RWBY and stood there letting them decide. Yang just walk up to Max, not letting them talk this over. Max tried to kiss her cheek, but Yang moved at the last second making them kiss lips to lips. Max backed up and gave Yang a glare. Yang laughed a bit but Max just moved on. He did notice that Ruby is pouting. He walked up to JNPR and waited for their answer.

"I wouldn't mind, it's just a dare." Pyrrha said starting to walk up. But she was stopped by Nora.

"It was my fault, I'll do it." Nora said stepping up to Max. Max looked at Ren who just gave a shrug, so Max took it as a sure or something. He kissed Nora on the cheek and moved to team ANML who were fighting to see who gets a kiss. Max then came up with an idea.

"I'll kiss all you four in the morning if I don't have to do the third dare." Max said and they agreed, but then they realized what just happen. It was too late and then they left. Killy, Mickel, Stella, and Teal were getting ready to sleep while Max just got on to his laptop. He told Teal that she can have his bed and she tried to argue, but Max convinced her. Not like was going to use it tonight anyway. As the others went to sleep Max thought on what to do when those things. He needs to make an adapter to charge his phone and laptop from earth, as well as a few gadgets to help a little.

"Aren't you gonna sleep?" Teal asked while laying on the bed. Max turned to her with a smile.

"No, not yet. You should go to sleep." Max said going back to his laptop from earth.

"O-Okay." Teal softly said and went to sleep. Max started to play Call of Duty Advance Warfare and tried to get into multiplayer. He was shocked to see it worked and decided to wonder why tomorrow, he has a game to play.

Ozpin is in his office drinking coffee and checking some footage of Max. He sees Max using technology from his world and put the pieces together that Max wants to make something that can charge his things so he can keep using them. He ordered the things and got Max a credit card filled with enough lien for a month, and more lien every month like the other students. He heard a knock on his office door and told them to come in.

"Hello professor. Ozpin," Oobleck said while walking in,"I wanted to talk about Mr. Xioite". Ozpin gave Oobleck his full attention and listen. "I know he is from another world, but he does need credits for history so I wanted to propose something." Oobleck took a sip of his coffee.

"What is it then." Ozpin said wondering what it is.

"I want Mr. Xioite to take a test once a week about Remnant's history and for extra credit, give us some information on his world's history." Oobleck said with a small grin.

"Hmm, that's a good that. I'll tell Mr. Xioite tomorrow, it's would be interesting to know about his world too." Ozpin said while Oobleck and him take a sip of coffee.

A few days later in combat class, Jaune and Cardin are fighting each other. In the end Juane lost and the class ended, so they met up during lunch. Team MAXM and ANML sat at a different table talking about the fight earlier.

"Too bad Jaune lost, granted it was certain but I still wish Cardin didn't win." Killy said while hitting the table.

"Yeah, but nobody can predict what would happen until it happens." Max said in a total lie. 'Too bad I already knew that he would and what's going to happen.' he thought to himself in disgust. 'I can't change anything, even the bad things that will happen. I really am a monster for knowing without saying anything, dammit.' he cursed to himself in his head without letting the others know what he was thinking.

"He has potential, he just needs help." Lilac said in while reading a book. Nat and Mage just agreed silently before going back to talking to each other. Amber went to talk with Killy and Mickel about some classes. Max saw Velvet leaving and went after her with Stella going with him. They comforted Velvet until lunch was over and for some reason Cardin somehow tripped on some ice on the way to his next class.

After leadership class, Ozpin call Max up to his office and Max run to his office. When he got there, Ozpin gave him his things and the credit card he promised Max. He also told him about the deal with Oobleck and Max didn't mind it, but now he needs to get a history book on Remnant. Max got back to his dorm room and not a second later he started to make an adapter to charge his his stuff from earth. Teal would keep on giving the others drinks and some food as thanks for letting her stay in the room. Max finished the adapter around when Mickel and Teal were sleeping. Stella and Killy stayed up a bit wanting to know what he has built, they were impressed.

Max decided to charged his things and picked up his guitar. He wanted to play a song and knew what he wanted to play. He wanted to play Hey Soul Sister by Train and started to strum.

'Hey, hey, hey'

'Hey, hey, hey'

The students in the building heard Max sing again, but thinks it's the Night Singer.

'Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains'

'I knew I wouldn't forget you, so I went and let you blow my mind'

'Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream'

'I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind'

The students were really getting into the song and wondered just who is this person. Teal was amazed about how great Max's singing and guitar playing is.

'Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!'

'Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...Tonight'

'Hey, hey, hey'

Weiss was thinking on how this was a waste of time, but she had to admit that he is really good. Not that she would admit that to anyone anyway. Ruby loves his singing and so did Blake. Yang wondered why he would keep this a secret. Teams JNPR and ANML were thinking the same.

'Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one tracked mind like me'

'You gave my life direction, a game show love connection'

'We can't deny-i-i-i'

'I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out of untrimmed chest'

'I believe in you, like virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind'

'Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!'

'Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...Tonight'

'The way can't cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need'

'You're so gangsta, I'm a thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of'

'You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be'

'I want the world to see you be with me'

'Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!'

'Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,'

'Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!'

'Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...Tonight'

'Hey, hey, hey'

'Tonight'

Max stopped singing and the rest of the students went back to sleep. Max checked the time and it was around eleven o'clock. He decided to think of a plan for the next couple of days, to help Jaune and to make sure everything should go as it did in the web show.

_**I'm really sorry guys! This shouldn't take as long as it did, I'm sorry.**_

Max: Well, you should make it up to them.

_**How, wait I know.**_

Max: Of course you know.

_**STFU. Anyway, I'll update the next chapter within the next week or two. But I'll see you people next time.**_

Max: He hopes.


	16. Forever Falls and a Big Wolf

The next morning Max was in the shower while the others were just getting up. Teal was about to make breakfast until Killy asked what she was doing. Teal explained that she wants to do the housework since Max was being very nice to her. Killy gave a nod of understanding and so did Mickel, who happened to overhear what she has said. Stella just smiled at how nice Max is, she thought she wouldn't mind sharing with Teal.

They all turned to the door when they heard someone knocked. Stella opened it and team ANML walked through, asking for Max of course. Mickel told them Max was in the bathroom and as soon as he said that, Max stepped out of the bathroom with his uniform on. He also put on his gloves while he was in there too. Max turned to team ANML and saw their disappointed faces, he can only guess why.

"You girls were going to peak on me, weren't you?" Max asked seeing the entire faunus team blush. "Eh, doesn't matter now, right? Here for the kisses, right?" they nodded excitedly. "Okay line up, in team name order." they then lined up and Max walked up to Amber. Max tried a simple kiss, but Amber decided to do more than a simple kiss.

Amber hugged Max tightly, kissed deeply, and tried tongue which it worked. Amber let's go of him and looks at the line of drool from her tongue, which is still out, to his lips. She licked her lips and moved aside for her other teammate, who were greatly blushing like Max is. Max walked up to Nat and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Nat began to kiss him intensely while lifting her left leg up. She let go so her sister Mage can do the same, except it was her right leg that she lifted up. Mage moved out of the way for Lilac, who stepped in front of Max with a kissed downward to Max while hugging him and closing her eyes. She stopped and stepped away while blushing madly.

"Well then, let's get ready for class, shall we?" Max said stepping into the kitchen. Moments later, Max come in with some breakfast for everyone in the room. Teal was amazed of how great his cooking was and her affection to him grew a little bit more. During the day the others noticed the Jaune has been acting weird and Pyrrha seems a bit cold to him. Max knew what it was and cursed at himself for knowing without trying anything. Later at night Jaune was walking to his dorm room, but stopped when he saw Max walking up to him.

"H-Hey, Max, what ar-" Jaune didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as Max grabbed his collar and said to follow him. Max took Jaune to an empty classroom and checked if the coast was clear.

"Okay no one is here. Jaune, I know how you got into Beacon and what Cardin is doing." Max said, shocking Jaune that Max knew. "I won't tell anyone if you don't want to tell them, but if you want someone to talk to or need help with their homework I'll do the best I can." Max was about to walk out of the classroom but he stopped. "I can't tell you why I know, but remember that if someone here truly doesn't belong here it's me." Max left the classroom, leaving a shocked and surprised Jaune dumbfounded in there.

Over the course of the next few days the same thing kept going and Max was just waiting for the Forever Falls trip. On the night before the trip, Max was in his dorm room wake as his others were asleep and he checked outside his room. He saw Ruby talking to Jaune, making Max smile a little and left them alone to talk. He knows he didn't need to do anything and let's this take it's course. The next day day when they got to Forever Falls, Max got his team and team ANML away from the others, but close to Glynda.

After he got the sap he told them he was going to look around, but he quickly ran to where Jaune and team CRDL was. He took a different route in hope of not being caught when the Ursa comes. When he got there, he saw that the Ursa just got there but heard another grimm coming and decided to take care of it. The sounds of grimm gotten louder and closer as he ran to it, he stopped at what he saw. It was a hoard of beowolfs and one big beowolf.

"If you want them!" He took out Gray Wings and got into fighting stance. "You're gonna have to pay the toll."

_Play Song: Enemies by Shinedown_

Five beowolfs came at him at once all aiming to kill him, but Max cut them down as he ran past them and the three more came up. One tried to claw at his head, but me moved his head and slashed the beowolf. Two try going from behind and one charged forward with incredible speed. He trickshot the two behind him and cut up the one in front of him, but took some minor hits though. He then spots the big one and rushed to it, while using the dust feature in his Gray Wings. He started shooting ice bullets, freezing some in place as he cut some others with fire dust. He paid too much attention to the other beowolfs because the big one took a swing at him, making him go flying.

"AHH!" Max screamed at he hit the ground. He begins to get up and looked around him to see Jaune take care of the ursa. He quickly turns to the beowolves and rushes to them to keep them from getting to the others. He continually fights and kills them, but more keeps coming. He hears the big one howls to call more everytime he kills too many of them, so he knows who he has to kill in order to stop them.

_End song_

Stella sees Cardin walk away and spots Jaune, so she walked up to him. Jaune was tired and sat on the ground after beheading the ursa, but he noticed that Stella is walking up to her.

"Hey, Stella, what are you doing here?" Jaune asked her and she messes with her hair a little before she opened her mouth.

"I was looking for Max and I can't find him." Stella answered with a whimper while Jaune stood up.

"Well, maybe he is somewh-" Jaune was interrupted when Max flew by them and crashed into a tree.

"Ah! That hurts." Max said as he stood up while Stella and Jaune ran to him. They asked if he was okay and he said yes as well as to not worry about it. Jaune decided to leave to catch up to the other, but Stella stayed behind with Max.

"Max, are you okay?" Stella asked with a worried face as she knows that Max will take every damage he took in one shot.

"I might need what normal people need...a place to scream and cough up lot of blood." Max answered and saw the complete whiteness of Stella's face. "Don't worry, I can fix myself up when the feather leaves my body when we get back to Beacon." He starts to walk to the others with Stella right behind him. We see that the big beowolf is in multiple pieces and begins to disappear. When they got there, everyone was boarding the airship to Beacon so they ran to it and got on.

Max sat down with Stella sitting next to him and they both saw Jaune walk over to them. He asked if Max was okay and he was sure to tell Jaune that he was okay. Jaune didn't seem to fully believe him but he left anyway. After an hour and few minutes, Yang looked around for something fun to do until she noticed something on Max. Yang walked over to him with a confused look.

"Max, why is blood coming out of your mouth." Yang asked while getting the attention of the other students. Max looked confused until he checked to find some blood coming out.

"Oh, don't worry about." Max replied as he wiped the blood off and starts messing with his scroll. Most of the other students went back to whatever they were doing, but Yang pressed forward.

"What do you mean don't worry about it? There was blood coming out of your mouth and it's still flowing out." Yang pointed to Max's mouth still having blood coming out of it.

"It's nothing." He wiped the blood off and turned his head away from her.

"You should get that checked." Blake said walking over to them.

"She's right." Ren said looking over to them.

"Pfft, I'm fine." Max said while smiling, making a bit more blood spill. "Oops, I'm still good." He wipe the blood off and tried going on his scroll.

"Are you sure? You crashed into that tree pretty hard." Jaune said making Max face palm as the others looked shocked.

"You crashed into a tree?" Ruby asked and only got a shrug from Max.

"You imbecile, you should've gotten checked when you got onboard." Weiss said with spite in her voice.

"I'm fine and look, we're here." Max said as the airship landed, making his way out the door when it opened. He quickly made his way to his dorm room with the others following, insisting that he go see a doctor and him insisting that he is okay. They all gave up and went to their rooms while Max walked into his to see Teal in a maid outfit. Max stood there like a statue in what he is seeing. "Why are you in a maid outfit, Teal." he tilted his head as Teal blushed.

"Well, I thought it would be appropriate since I'm helping out with the housework." Teal said with a smile. Max shook his head and just went with it but did tell her that she didn't had to do that. "W-Why is their blood coming out of your mouth?" She is clearly worried for Max.

"What's your semblance?" Max closed the door after the others got in.

"I-I can heal others." Teal tilted her head.

"Okay good." Max said before coughed up a lot blood and couldn't scream through the blood. They all were more than worried and ran up to him while he fell to his knees. Slash marks, a few bite marks, hearing of bones being cracked, and more blood being coughed up was a bit much for them. Teal kneeled next to him and started to glow while putting her hand on his back. His wounds started to heal, bones began to go back in one piece and back into place, stopped any internal bleeding, and feel less tired from it all. Teal stopped glowing when he was all healed and slumped down to the ground, she passed out from using her semblance a bit too much.

"Max, are you alright?" Stella asked while Max picked up Teal and carried her to his bed.

"Yeah, I'm good now because of Teal." Max said as he laid Teal down on his bed and thought he saw a smile on her face.

"Good. Now I'm gonna kill you for lying to us." Killy angrily said as she stepped toward him while hitting her fist into her hand, but Mickel stepped in front of her.

"Let's calm down and let our leader, who needs to live, to gives us answers in the morning." Mickel said as he got to his bed and pass out. Killy grunted and get went to her bed to pass out.

"Max, please do talk to us in the morning." Stella plead and Max just smiled while patting her head.

"I will, I promise." Max said reassuring Stella who simply smiled and went to bed for sleep. "I should call my laptop something, it will be confusing since I have a laptop from here. I'll call it SilverNets, that'll do for now." He got on to SilverNets and started to watch movies and play some games until it was morning.

Morning came and the others started to wake up, while Max went over to Teal to make sure she was okay. Teal says she was fine so Max sat down on a chair, faced the others, and explained what happened. They were surprised about his temporary aura thing and it's effects after, except for Stella and Killy was angry more than she was last night. He then started to explain what happened the last day too and when he was finished, Killy was ready to smack someone to the hospital. She stood up and walked over to him looking pissed.

"If anything like that happens again, you call us." Killy said with a smile right before she punch him in the gut. "And don't you dare do something like that again, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Max breathed out before falling on the floor. "Mickel and Teal, we weren't honest with you from the beginning. Stella, Killy, and I aren't exactly from here, but I just can't explain yet. Just please believe me when everything we said and did is real." Max turned his head away from them.

"Don't worry man, I'll stuck by you." Mickel said with a grin while Max looked at him in disbelief.

"I will stay with you, because I can tell you never truly lied before." Teal said while giving Max a reassuring smile while he gave another disbelief, but it changed into a happy one.

"Heh, you guys are too much. All of you are all too great." Max said before he started laughing while the other started laughing with him. 'Too bad life can be always like this.' He thought to himself while still laughing with him. "I'm gonna go outside for bit." He walked out and walked to the roof to make a phone call.

"Hello?" the person on the other line asked.

"Hey it's me Max. Just wanted to say sorry for not calling, Beacon has been really rough on work lately. I'm really sorry, Cinder." He apologized through the phone.

"It's okay, I understand. You could make it up to me with a lunch and a movie this weekend."

"Sounds like a date. Shall we dress casual or do you want to dress like we're going to a fancy dinner date?" Max chuckled a little.

"Casual is fine, just be in the park at 12:15."

"I'll see you there."

"See ya." Cinder hung up and walked over to her closet. "Casual, maybe a little less casual." She smirked and tried to figure out what to wear.

"I think I'm going to sneak into the city later." Max walked back in to go to his first class.

**Gotta stop here. Yep, Max is going on a date with a villain and he doesn't care what so ever. I'll see you guys next time and remember to reviews and question if you have any.**


End file.
